Twilight Sparkle's decision
NOTE: This takes place after "Enter Macbeth" and before "The Edge" in Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Gargoyles. (Twilight Sparkle was storming through the woods, fuming.) Twilight Sparkle: Elisa. (blasts a bush with her magic) Hmph! Elisa! Burns me up! After all the times they had living in that castle! (destroys a dead tree with her magic) Who's their true friend anyway? Me or that manipulative shrew Elisa? (Twilight soon arrived near a lake as she continued on her way.) Twilight Sparkle: I've had enough of this! I'm gonna get the castle back without those... those... plebeian peasants!! (Puppetmon watches from the other side of the lake, sitting on a tree limb.) Puppetmon: Aw, the poor princess needs a little space. Someplace far away from her nice little friends and closer to me. Cherrymon: I agree completely. Puppetmon: I'm not waiting. I'll put her out of her misery! Those ohana kids really bug me! Cherrymon: Wait a minute, Puppetmon. I have a better idea. You can take care of those other ohana heroes if you want to, but as for this one, leave her to me! I'll have her climbing up a tree before I'm through with her! (The enormous tree digimon laughs delightedly. At Xanatos' tower, Twilight Sparkle appeared via teleportation, storming up to it.) Twilight Sparkle: There's the tower. Time to make Xanatos pay for all he did! If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets! (starts banging on the door) Open up that door! Open up! Fight me like a man, you crook! Cherrymon: Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. Greetings, little pony. What, you mean you've never seen a talking tree? Twilight Sparkle: Who are you and what do you want? Cherrymon: I am Cherrymon, Lord of the Digimon forest. Twilight Sparkle: Keep away from me, or I'll turn you into toothpicks! Cherrymon: You really shouldn't be that rude. Calm down, my fighting days are over. I only want to talk with you. In fact, you might even say I've turned over a new leaf. (Cherrymon laughs, but apparently he's the only one who finds the joke funny.) Twilight Sparkle: I don't have time to be talking with trees. Goodbye. (Twilight tried to walk away, but Cherrymon extended a branch to block her path.) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, what's the big idea?! Cherrymon: Young lady, didn't anyone ever tell you you should listen to your elders? Or was it redwoods you should listen to? I can never quite get those two straight. But anyway, I digress. So, you're upset about the gargoyles losing their ancestral home to a mean, evil, corrupt businessman, and all your so-called friends agreed on moving them to a new home against Goliath's wishes. (Twilight gasps.) Cherrymon: Surprised, huh? Ah, I know all about it. Must be tough being in such a rut. Twilight Sparkle: You've been spying on me, huh? Cherrymon: Ha ha ha ha. Listen to me kid. I don't need to spy because there's nothing that happens in this forest that I don't know about. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? Okay, wise guy, what am I supposed to do? Tell me that. Cherrymon: Ahh, simple as that, eh? Kids, you want all the answers just handed to you on a mahogany platter. But you never wanna do the hard work of looking deep within yourself where all the answers truly lie. Twilight Sparkle: I don't have time for this. I'm outta here. Cherrymon: That's right, go on. But you'll never learn how to change. You'll always be what you are, right now. Twilight Sparkle: Change? Really? Cherrymon: Yes, of course, but are you really ready? After all, change isn't always a pleasant thing. You might find out a few things that you wish you hadn't. Twilight Sparkle: If you're sure, then I'm ready. More than ready. Let me see what answers you've got, Cherrymon! Cherrymon: Heh heh. she fell for it like an overripe fig. Alright, kid, I'll help you out. First off, you're gonna have to defeat your rivals. Twilight Sparkle: My enemies? Cherrymon: There, in that lake, you will see the faces of the ones who are preventing you from becoming as strong as you could be. (Twilight then walks to the edge of the water that Cherrymon had pointed to. Once she reached the edge of the lake, she gasped as she saw the image of Lilo and Stitch.) Twilight Sparkle: Lilo and Stitch? What kind of trick is this? Cherrymon: Behold, the face of your enemies. Twilight Sparkle: So I have to fight Lilo, Stitch and their ohana? (laughs) Nice try, foliage face, but that's not gonna work on me. Cherrymon: (laughs) I had nothing to do with it. The Lake of Truth reflects only what is in a person's heart, hence the name. Twilight Sparkle: You've gotta be kidding. Cherrymon: Sorry, kid, it's never wrong. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Well, news flash. It's off this time, way off. Cherrymon: Well, you can argue with me all you want, but you're really only arguing with yourself. It's about time you faced the truth. The one you call Lilo Pelekai is your leader. Everything she says, you do. Everywhere she goes, you follow. And yet, in your heart, you resent it because you know you're just as qualified to be the boss as she is. (Twilight Sparkle remembers the times she had issues with her friends.) Cherrymon: Do not be ashamed of your resentment. Do not hide it, embrace it. For in your anger lies your strength. Only when you recognize that will you at last be free to grow, to change. So face your rival! And prove you are his equal, or better, by defeating him! Twilight Sparkle: No! It can't be true! You're just trying to cause trouble! He's playing games with your mind. It has to be a trap! Just like Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike and the others, Lilo and Stitch are my friends! You don't fight your friends! Cherrymon: Friends? Ha! Now that's a good one. You don't even believe that such a thing really exists! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Cherrymon: Not in your heart of hearts, anyway. Ha ha ha! Hit the nail on the head, didn't I? Friendship, loyalty, comrades. Fine-sounding words. But that's all they are. Words, delusions. And you're wise enough to see that now. You know that ultimately, the only person you can depend on is yourself. Isn't that right, Twilight Sparkle? (Twilight Sparkle looked down in concern, taking Cherrymon's words to heart.) Cherrymon: Alright, then! That's enough moping around for now. Look, kid, stop staring at your hooves. The choice in front of you is simple! If you truly want to change, to reach your full potential, you must defeat Lilo and Stitch. It's either that or be content to live your life following in the shadows of them forever! (A strong wind comes, ominously blowing leaves from Cherrymon's branches to Twilight, below.) Twilight Sparkle: (looking really worried) What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? (Lord Zedd watches all this from his lair, smiling evilly.) Lord Zedd: That's easy, Princess Twilight. Just do the right thing; destroy Lilo and her ohana, and you will be free. (Back with the worried Twilight, Cherrymon spoke.) Cherrymon: Make your choice, Twilight Sparkle. Join Lord Drakkon and destroy Lilo and her ohana, or be a slave to that potato-nosed brat forever! ??? ????: Ah, shut up with your dark wisdom bullroar! Cherrymon: What the--?! (The voice came from none other than Red Hood.) Red Hood: I think she's listened to you long enough! (Then he hit Cherrymon with a massive flamethrower.) Cherrymon: (as he got hit with the flames) Oh, the horror!!! (Then Cherrymon was destroyed for good.) Twilight Sparkle: What have you done?! He was trying to help me! Red Hood: Sit down, Twiley. Twilight Sparkle: (angrily) Don't tell me what to do! Cherrymon's right! I'm gonna have to destroy Lilo and Stitch! And no one's gonna stand in my-- (Suddenly, Red Hood started firing a machine gun at her, causing her to use a magic barrier to block the bullets.) Red Hood: I said sit down! Twilight Sparkle: (angrily) You wanna make something of it?! There are a lot of ways to get yourself hurt! Red Hood: Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47. Listen to me, Princess Twiley. I'm trying to save you from being corrupted like what happened with Matt from the Digidestined before. Cherrymon almost tricked you like he did him. Lord Drakkon was trying to turn you against your friends so that you could kill them and he and his companions could rule Equestria and kill Princesses Celestia and Luna. If you wanna stop Xanatos, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse. You go back to your friends and accept their new home, and we won't have a problem. That'll be a lot safer. In return, you'll have my protection and Batman's along with the rest of the Justice League's and Young Justice's. Don't try to backstab your friends ever again. No ditching them and attempting to kill them, got it? If you do, you're dead. Twilight Sparkle: (glaring) Why should I trust you? (A bag was then tossed in front of her. Twilight cautiously opened it, and to her shock, she saw something very gruesome, making her gasp in shock and horror.) Twilight Sparkle: Holy Celestia!!! Red Hood: These are the corpses of the Friends of the Working Mouse. Twilight Sparkle: What have you done?! Red Hood: Those three corrupt slave-driving bigots never got their comeuppance, so my companions and I put them out of their misery forever. Twilight Sparkle: You... you murdered them! Red Hood: What, you're expecting me to be like one of Monokuma's culprits at Hope's Peak Academy? (chuckles) I don't think so. On the bright side, no immigrant will have to worry about them ever again. Twilight Sparkle: (freaked out) B-B-But... you still... killed them! Red Hood: Yep. That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening? Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to return to your friends. I'm telling you. So heed my advice: Never take the dark side, or you'll end up like what Goliath used to be called many years ago in Scotland. So, do we have a deal... (narrows eyes) or what? (Twilight looked at the bag, still a bit freaked out, but then she thought more clearly about Red Hood's advice, and about Lilo, Stitch and the others. After a moment of careful thinking, she narrowed her eyes in determination and gave a confident smirk as she held out her hoof.) Twilight Sparkle: Deal. Red Hood: (as he shook her hoof) I knew you'd see things my way. (In his lair, Lord Zedd and his forces watched everything, and he was in shock and rage.) Lord Zedd: WHAT?!?! Twilight's going back to Lilo and her ohana?! Lord Drakkon: This can't be happening! My plan was foolproof until that Red Hood ruined everything! Lord Zedd: (growls) JOKER!!! (Joker and Harley Quinn quickly arrived.) Joker: (nervously) Uh, y-yes, sire. Harley Quinn: (likewise) Reporting for duty, Mr. Z. Lord Drakkon: Was that not the Robin you disposed of long ago; Jason Todd, who tried to find his mother? Joker: (nervously) Well, uh... yes. Uh, about that. You see, Ra's Al Ghul, um... Lord Zedd: Out with it! Joker: Ra's Al Ghul revived him with the Lazarus Pit. He tried to kill me and Batman, but he was reformed by Mickey and Riku, and yet, he has a bitter grudge on me, just the same as he does on evil. (nervously) And now, he... joined... Young Justice. Lord Drakkon: (angrily) WHAT?! Ranger Sentries, find this Red Hood! I want him dead or alive! Whoever finds him will be rewarded! Ranger Sentries: Sir! Lord Drakkon: (to Joker, intimidating him) And as for you, Joker. Wasn't that your old gimmick? Joker: (nervously) Well, it used to be, until I fell in a vat of acid, becoming this in the process. (normally) Besides, when I wore that number, it was classy. More flashy maitre d' than motorcycle fetish. Lord Drakkon: Well, now it looks like we have an actual Red Hood, and it's a hero instead of a villain. (threateningly) And it's all your fault. Joker: Hey, I wanted to make sure Jason dies permanently, I swear! Harley Quinn: Yeah, cut him slack, will ya, Mr. D? (Her response was only a punch in the face, sending her to the floor.) Lord Drakkon: Never touch me again. (his eyes glowing green) You have been warned. Joker: (sarcastically) So-rry. Harley Quinn: (frowns) Jerk! Lord Zedd: Well, Twilight Sparkle, you may be returning to your true friends, but we will be back next time. By the stars, we will... be... back! (laughs evilly) Lord Drakkon: (fuming, darkly) And we will be ready, to kill. (Then he growled in rage before he yelled out as he slashed a statue to pieces with his sword, causing Harley Quinn to run and hide behind Joker in fear.) Joker: (taken aback from Drakkon's action) Whoo! And I thought McLeach had it bad. Lex Luthor: (sighs, as he facepalms) There he goes again.... (Continued in The Edge) Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Gargoyles